Blind
Joe ' "Hey, sieh dir diesen Freak mal an!", sagte Hank und wies auf den Hausmeister, der gerade seine Runde drehte. "Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Nelson desinteressiert, da er ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. "''Was mit ihm ist? ''Ist das dein ernst Nel? Ich meine, sieh dir diesen Typen doch nur mal an!" Nelson tat ihm den Gefallen. Er drehte sich von seinem Platz ein wenig und betrachtete den alten Joe, der stetig Blicke auf sich zog. Kein Wunder, sah er doch wie ein wandelnder Leichnam aus. Das war nicht sonderlich nett, entsprach aber durchaus der Wahrheit. Sein Gesicht war völlig entstellt, er humpelte auf seinem Holzbein und lief mit starrem Blick dahin, ohne sich für seine Umwelt zu interessieren. "Ich versteh' nicht, was dein Problem ist Hank. Der Mann hat im Krieg gedient, mein Gott, was kann er dafür?" Sein Kollege lachte laut auf. "Im Krieg gedient, dass ich nicht lache! Der Alte ist verrückt, das sag ich dir. Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass er sich die Wunden selbst zugefügt haben soll. Dass er sich selbst ''verstümmelt ''hat." Der junge Mann blickte sein Gegenüber seufzend an. "Das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?" Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören, deswegen erhob er sich. "Unsere Pause ist gleich rum, ich geh schon mal meine Sachen holen." Das seine Pause noch gute zehn Minuten ging und Nelson keine fünf brauchen würde um seine Sachen zu holen und in seinen Klassenraum zu gehen, das wussten beide nur zu gut. Hank verstand den Wink jedoch und hielt die Klappe, was Nelson nur recht war. '''Nachtschicht ' Nelson erwachte spät in der Nacht. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu orientieren, wusste weder, wie spät es war, noch warum er immer noch in seinem Klassenraum saß. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte noch einige Klausuren kontrollieren wollen, spürte allerdings recht bald die Erschöpfung auf seinen Schultern lasten. Die letzten Wochen waren für ihn echt hart gewesen und er sehnte sich bereits - wie seine Schüler – nach den Sommerferien. Er musste während des Arbeitens eingeschlafen sein. Sich auf seinem Platz streckend, gähnte Nelson einmal lautstark und erhob sich dann. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, dachte er und packte seine Sachen zusammen, darunter auch die Klausuren. Die können auch noch bis morgen warten. ''Das würden seine Schüler sicher anders sehen, und wieder einmal gewillt sein ihn für seine ewig langen Korrekturen zu lynchen, aber das war er ja bereits gewohnt. Als er auf den Flur hinaustrat und sich direkt zum Ausgang wandte, machte seine Blase ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. ''Ach verdammt... ''er wollte nichts sehnlicher als in sein warmes Bett, aber die einstündige Heimfahrt würde er wohl kaum überstehen, ohne vorher noch einmal die Toilette besucht zu haben. Also schlich er in die andere Richtung. Seine Füße schleiften dabei auf dem Boden, weil er zu müde war sie ordentlich anzuheben. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als hingen Stahlbarren daran. Die Augen hatte er nur halb geöffnet, gerade soweit das er sah, wohin er lief. Deswegen sah er ihn, beim Aufstoßen der Tür zu den Lehrertoiletten auch nicht sofort und erschrak so sehr, dass er von einer auf die andere Sekunde, hellwach war. Mitten im Raum stand eine hagere Gestalt und wischte sorglos den Boden. "Herrgott Joe, Sie haben mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Joe reagierte überhaupt nicht, sondern wischte einfach weiter den Boden. Wie hätte er auch etwas sagen sollen? Schließlich war er stumm. "Was machen Sie denn noch so spät hier Joe? War das Wischen des Bodens so dringend, dass sie nicht mehr bis morgen damit hatten warten können?" Joe wischte weiter den Boden. "Na ja, sagt wohl der Richtige was? Ich werd nur nochmal schnell auf die Toilette und dann geht’s ab nach Hause." Die Stelle, die der Husmeister wischte, musste mittlerweile blitzblank sein und dennoch ließ er nicht von ihr ab. Eine irrationale Angst erfasste Nelson. ''Ach mach dich nicht lächerlich!, ''sagte er zu sich selbst. ''Das ist doch nur der alte Joe. Der tut keiner Fliege was zu Leide. '' Nelson schüttelte, das ungute Gefühl von sich ab und schritt selbstsicher auf eine der Kabinen zu. Während er sein Geschäft verrichtete, hörte er unablässig das Geräusch des Wischmops auf dem Boden. Konstant hin und her, hin und her... bei dem Geräusch wurde der junge Mann glatt wieder müde und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf dem Klo einzuschlafen. ''Ich sollte wirklich zusehen, dass ich nach Hause komme. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf, werden mir guttun. '' Er stand auf, betätigte die Spülung und hörte durch den dadurch ausgelösten Lärm der Toilette nicht, wie das konstante, Hin und Her des Wischmops plötzlich verstummte. In dem Moment, in dem Nelson die Kabinentür öffnete, wurde ihm bereits ein altes Tuch ins Gesicht gedrückt. Er sah noch in die ausdruckslose Kluftenlandschaft, die das Gesicht von Joe darstellte und dachte im letzten Moment, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde nur ein einziges Wort: ''Chloroform. '' '''Das Tonband - Teil 1 ' Nelson erwachte in absoluter Finsternis. Doch noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, wo er war und wie er hierhergekommen war und vor allem warum zum Teufel er mit gefesselten Gliedern an einem Stuhl saß, ging das Licht an und strahlte ihm so grell ins Gesicht, dass es ihm in den Augen schmerzte. Er schloss sie instinktiv und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er das, was er gesehen hatte, bevor man ihn hierhergebracht hatte: Das vernarbte und entstellte Gesicht von Joe. Der alte Hausmeister musterte ihn, mit kalten und leeren Augen. Oder besser, mit einem ''kalten und leeren Auge. Nun da Nelson ihm so na war, wie nie zuvor, bemerkte er, dass das linke Auge aus Glas bestand. "Joe... was zum..." krächzte der junge Mann. Wie lange hatte er hier bereits gesessen? Sein Hals war völlig ausgetrocknet. "Was ist hier los?" Doch Joe antwortete nicht, wie auch? Stattdessen entfernte er sich aus Nelsons Sichtfeld. Kurz darauf war das Geräusch von kleinen Rädern, die auf dem Boden entlangfuhren, zu hören. Der Hausmeister kam mit einem kleinen, fahrbaren Tischchen wieder. Auf diesem Tisch befand sich ein einziger Gegenstand: ein Tonbandgerät. Nelson verspürte plötzlich den Drang zu lachen. Er erwachte in einem alten, versifften Keller – nach eingehender Inspektion kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass es um den Heizungskeller der Schule handeln sein musste –, war an einem Stuhl gefesselt und vorher von dem alten Joe, dem gottverdammten ''Hausmeister ''betäubt worden. Und nun schob Selbiger ihm ein Tonband vor die Nase, das mindestens genauso alt wie er selbst zu sein schien. Wie viel verrückter, konnte das Alles eigentlich noch werden? Nelson hatte ja keine Ahnung... Der Vernarbte betätigte einen Knopf und das Tonbandgerät begann zu arbeiten, spielte das eingelegte Tonband ab. ''"Hallo, wer-auch-immer-Sie-sein-mögen." ''Krächzte eine alte, brummige und tiefe Stimme aus dem Gerät - ''die Stimme von Joe, schoss es Nelson durch den Kopf. "Wenn Sie dies hier hören, wurden sie auserwählt. Auserwählt von mir, dem alten, verrückten Joe. Wenn Sie mich nicht vorher schon für verrückt gehalten haben – was ich für wahrscheinlich halte – tun es spätestens jetzt. Ich habe sie entführt und an diesen Ort hier gebracht. Sie werden sich fragen, warum ich das getan habe. '' ''Die Beantwortung dieser Frage, obliegt zum Teil Ihnen selbst. Ich lege nur den Grundstein, für ein Wissen – nein, ein ''Bewusstsein ''– dass Ihr Leben für immer verändern, oder beenden wird. '' ''Ja, richtig gehört. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie hier und heute sterben werden. So spielt das Leben nun Mal manchmal. Sie werden sich fragen, warum es ausgerechnet Sie erwischt hat. Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken, fokussieren Sie Ihren Geist lieber auf, dass, was wirklich zählt. Was das ist, werden sie hoffentlich im Laufe dieses Tages erfahren. '' ''Ich habe meinem Leben einem Ziel gewidmet. Dies Ziel lautet, den Menschen dieser Welt nahezubringen, was wirklich wichtig ist. Um diese Lektion selbst zu lernen, habe ich mich selbst Dingen ausgesetzt, die Sie sich vermutlich nicht einmal vorstellen möchten. Sie werden vielleicht gehört haben, dass mein Zustand aus einem lange vergangenen Krieg herrührt. Das ist gelogen. Ich habe mir all das – und mehr – selbst beigefügt. Um zu lernen. Um zu erfahren. Um bereit zu sein. Ich habe mir selbst Dinge genommen, physischer und psychischer Natur, die nicht von belangen sind, die nicht wichtig sind, die ich nicht brauche und die eventuell auch Sie bald nicht mehr brauchen werden. '' ''Aber das kommt ganz auf Sie an. Jeder Mensch hält unterschiedliche Dinge im Leben für gut und richtig – für ''wichtig! Die meisten Menschen heutzutage sind jedoch so verweichlicht, dass sie fast alles ''für wichtig erachten. Wie dumm von ihnen. Sie hören all dies von mir auf Tonband, weil ich mir nach dieser Aufnahme, selbst die Zunge entfernen werde. Sprechen ist für mich nicht länger wichtig. Es war ''notwendig ''um dies hier vorzubereiten, aber nicht ''wichtig. ''Das ist ein Unterschied, merken Sie sich das. Und nun, werden sie erfahren, was mir wichtig ist." '' Das Tonbandgerät verstummte. ''Er hatte recht. ''War der erste Gedanke, den Nelson fassen konnte. ''Hank hatte recht gehabt. ''Dieser Mann war ein Freak. Nein, er war mehr als das, er war völlig durchgeknallt. Verrückt. Nelson wusste mit eiskalter Gewissheit, dass er den heutigen Tag nicht überleben würde. Seltsamerweise berührte ihn das kaum. ''Noch nicht. Es berührt dich ''noch ''nicht. Weil du noch unter Schock stehst. Weil du insgeheim glaubst, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum sei. Aber das ist es nicht, oh nein. Das hier ist die bittere Realität und sie wird dich jeden Moment mit Haut und Haaren fressen! '' Während Nelson seinen irrwitzigen Gedanken nachging, war Joe bereits wieder hinter ihm verschwunden. Als er nun wieder hervorkam, hatte er ein großes, rasiermesserscharfes Messer in der Hand und hielt es seinem Opfer direkt vor das Gesicht. "Nun werde ich erfahren, was dir wichtig ist, hm? Was auch immer das sein mag Joe..." aber, das war doch eigentlich offensichtlich oder? Nelson bebte vor Angst. Er stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln, versuchte, sich irgendwie zu befreien, aber es sollte alles nichts nützen, die Seile waren zu fest verschnürt. Sein Herz raste, er keuchte panisch ein und aus, Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen am gesamten Körper herab. Dies alles geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden und weitere wenige Sekunden später verspürte er keine Angst mehr... Er verspürte nur noch endlose Qualen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese endeten, egal auf welche Art und Weise. '''Verlust ' Ein dumpfes Pulsieren in den Augenhöhlen weckte Nelson. Er versuchte, die Augenlider zu öffnen, und war sich im nächsten Moment nicht sicher, ob er es getan hatte oder nicht. Es war wieder finster in dem Heizungskeller, also hatte Joe erneut das Licht ausgeschaltet. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern was als Letztes geschehen war, konnte es aber partout nicht sagen. Er erinnerte sich an das Tonband, an das Messer und dann... nichts mehr. Alles war hinter einem Schleier verborgen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam benebelt an, wie betäubt und dann dieses stete Pulsieren in den Augenhöhlen, kein direkter Schmerz, aber dennoch unangenehm. Nelson versuchte, in die Dunkelheit zu blinzeln, hoffte, dass seine Augen sich an sie gewöhnen würden, damit er wenigstens ein paar Schemen erkennen konnte. Nichts, völlige Finsternis. Allerdings war er sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt geblinzelt hatte. Das Gefühl der Betäubung zentrierte sich auf seine Augen und schien von dort auf seinen restlichen Kopf zu strahlen und unterschwellig die ganze Zeit dieses Pulsieren. Es würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn er nicht bald etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte! Er hob die Hände und... Moment, er hob die Hände? Tatsächlich, er konnte die Hände anheben! Das bedeutete, dass sie nicht mehr an dem Stuhl gefesselt waren. Augenblicklich versuchte, er auch seine Beine zu bewegen, und so unglaublich es auch schien, aber auch sie waren frei. ''Das ist eine Falle. ''War sein erster Gedanke. ''Und wenn schon. ''Sein Zweiter. Wer wusste wann und ob sich noch einmal solch eine Gelegenheit bieten würde. Er musste zumindest versuchen hier wegzukommen, was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren? Außer... Nelson erstarrte. Wie ein eiskalter Stachel, war ihm die Erinnerung ins Hirn gerammt worden und lähmte ihn. ''Nein... lass das nicht wahr sein... '' Nelson hob erneut die Hände zu der Stelle, zu der er sie schon vorher hatte erheben wollte, nur dass er die Bewegung dieses Mal zu Ende ausführte. Er berührte seine Augenlider und kurz darauf schrie er. Er schrie nicht vor Schmerz, er schrie vor Schock, denn Schmerzen verspürte er dank dem Mittel, dass Joe ihm nach der Behandlung gegeben hatte nicht mehr. Nelsons Finger ertasteten seine Augenlider, aber darunter befand sich nichts mehr. Die Lider hingen wie nutzlose Lappen vor seinen leeren Augenhöhlen herunter. Der verrückte Joe hatte ihm die Augen herausgeschnitten. "Beruhig dich!" Die Stimme war nicht laut, aber bestimmend. Bestimmend und bekannt. Nelson verstummte augenblicklich. "Hank?", fragte er unsicher. "Allerdings", antwortete sein Kollege. Er konnte seine Stimme direkt vor sich vernehmen. "Was machst du hier?" Ihn überkam ein neuerlicher Schauer der Angst, was wenn Hank mit seinem Entführer und Folterer zusammenarbeitete? "Na was glaubst du wohl?", erwiderte der andere sarkastisch. "Ich halte ein kleines Teekränzchen mit unserem alten Kumpel, Joe." "Wurdest du auch entführt?" "Ja." "Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich dir glauben kann?" Stille. Hank antwortete nicht. "Hank?" "Ich sitze direkt vor dir." "Ja, ich weiß, aber..." "Taste nach meinen Beinen“, befahl Hank, bevor Nelson zu Ende sprechen konnte. Diesen überkam plötzlich ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl. Mit einem Mal wollte er keinen Beweis mehr dafür, dass sein Kollege nicht mit Joe unter einer Decke steckte. Aber so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, konnte er doch nicht anders. Er richtete sich vorsichtig nach vorne und tastete blind nach Hanks Beinen. Er fand sie sofort, berührte zaghaft die Oberschenkel seines Kollegen. Hank saß wirklich direkt vor ihm, aber wenn sie sich so nah waren, hätte Nelson dann nicht mit seinen Beinen gegen die seines Gegenübers stoßen müssen, als er sie ausgestreckt hatte um seine Beinfreiheit zu prüfen? "Tu es", sagte Hank, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass Nelson begriff. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er die Oberschenkel herab. Bald schon ertastete er etwas, dass sich nach einem Verband anfühlte, er war feucht – ''vom Blut! ''– und dann, nichts mehr. Hanks Beine endeten kurz über der Stelle, an der die Kniegelenke hätten liegen sollen. "Richtig“, bestätigte der andere. „Der Pisser hat mir die Beine amputiert und mich danach mit Morphium oder so vollgepumpt. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich nichts mit ihm zu tun habe?" Nelson glaubte ihm. ''Klick ''' "Oh mein Gott... mein Gott.... mein Gott... mein Gott..." rezitierte Nelson immer und immer wieder, nachdem er seine – vom Blut leicht klebrigen – Finger von Hanks Beinen genommen hatte. "Gott, hat damit ganz sicher nichts zu tun", sagte Hank kalt. Das Betäubungsmittel schien nicht nur seine Nervenbahnen lahmgelegt zu haben. "Was ist hier los Hank? Was soll das alles? Wer ist dieser Psychopath und warum tut er das?!" Nelson wollte aufspringen. Er war bereit einen Scheiß auf die Tatsache zu geben, dass er nichts sehen konnte und vermutlich nur sinnlos gegen irgendwelche Wände rennen würde, bis er sich selbst erschlagen hatte. "Hinsetzen!", brüllte der andere ihn plötzlich an, als Nelson Anstalten machte tatsächlich aufzustehen. Dieser setzte sich so abrupt hin, dass der Stuhl unter ihm erbebte. "Hör mir jetzt gut zu Nel, hörst du mir zu?" "Ja, ich höre dir zu Hank." Hank sprach nun sehr ruhig, fast schon sanft. Nelson ließ sich für einen Moment von dieser Stimme einlullen und hoffte regelrecht, dass sie ihm nun sagen würde, dass alles gut werden würde und dass sie hier gemeinsam wieder herauskommen würden. Aber das geschah natürlich nicht. "Ich habe strikte Anweisungen bekommen, was nun hier geschehen soll. Befolge ich diese nicht, sterbe ich. Hast du mich verstanden Nelson?" Der Angesprochene war zu schockiert, um zu antworten. Die Eiseskälte mit der Hank sprach, stand im krassen Kontrast zu dem Inhalt seiner Worte und das verwirrte Nelson zusehends. "Ich nehme dein Schweigen mal als 'ja'. Also, zum ersten: Du darfst unter gar keinen Umständen aufstehen! Wenn du das tust, bin ich tot." "Woher weißt du das?", fragte Nelson atemlos. "Er hat es mir gesagt." "Aber wie? Ich denke..." "Er mag keine Zunge zum Reden mehr haben, aber seine Hände sind durchaus noch zum Schreiben in der Lage." Ja, das ergab natürlich Sinn, das hätte ihm klar sein müssen. "Ok, ok... nicht aufstehen, verstanden." "Gut, dann unterhalten wir uns jetzt ein wenig." "Wie bitte?" "Keine dummen Fragen Nel, tu einfach, was ich dir sage. Ich habe zwar keine Beine mehr, aber das heißt, noch lange nicht dass ich unbedingt sterben will. Also: Wir unterhalten uns jetzt ein wenig." "Ok, klar, unterhalten wir uns." Diese ganze Situation wurde immer absurder. Das Pochen in Nelsons leeren Augenhöhlen wurde stärker und langsam bekam er davon Kopfschmerzen. Wie lange die Betäubung wohl noch anhalten würde? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand? Und wie lange bis Joe dann zurückkam, um Hank umzubringen? Wieso eigentlich zurückkommen? Vielleicht befand er sich ja in diesem Augenblick, mit ihnen im Raum. Woher sollte Nelson das wissen? Er konnte ihn ja nicht sehen und Hank ihm das vielleicht nicht sagen, weil es eine der Bedingungen für sein Weiterleben war. ''Herrgott nochmal, ich will hier raus!, ''schrie er in Gedanken, doch sein Wunsch sollte nicht erhört werden. "Erde an Nel, bitte kommen! Wir haben keine Zeit für so einen Blödsinn man!" Nelson erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hank. Versuchte, sich zumindest zu konzentrieren, ''dieses verdammte Pochen! '' "Also, du hast auch das Tonband gehört." Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. "Die alles entscheidende Frage, die über Leben und Tod entscheidet, lautet doch: Was ist es, was Joe so wichtig ist im Leben?" "Woher sollen wir das wissen?", fragte Nelson hysterisch. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was diesem Spinner wichtig war, er wollte nur hier raus. "Konzentrier dich Nel! Du weißt, was er sich selbst angetan hat, oder?" "Ja, natürlich Hank, ja ich weiß, dass er sich selbst verstümmelt hat, mein Gott!" "Gut, gut, das ist gut." ''Was ist daran verdammt nochmal gut?!, ''schoss es dem anderen durch den Kopf, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Hank war vermutlich doch fertiger, als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Kein Wunder eigentlich. "Warum glaubst du, könnte er das getan haben?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung Hank, was soll der Scheiß?" Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Es fühlte sich an, als züchtete jemand eine verfluchte Melone in seinem Schädel. "Der ‚Scheiß‘, bestimmt darüber ob ich lebe, oder sterbe Nel, also reiß dich bitte zusammen!" "Ist ja gut, ich versuche es doch." Nelson atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Es half tatsächlich, nur ein wenig, aber es half. "Ok. Nochmal von vorn. Warum hat der Kerl sich selbst verstümmelt? Ist es vielleicht eine Form von sexueller Auslebung?" "Wäre ihm, dass das Wichtigste auf der Welt?" "Nein... vermutlich nicht. Andererseits, er ist verrückt." "Das mag sein, zählt aber nicht. Denk nach." Nelson wollte fragen, warum er hier eigentlich derjenige sein musste, der nachdachte. Doch die Antwort war so simpel. Es war ein Spiel. Hank kannte die Antwort auf die Frage schon längst, aber er konnte sie nicht einfach aussprechen, denn sonst... Nelson musste von alleine darauf kommen und somit das Leben seines Kollegen retten. "Ein Hinweis", sagte Hank und drängte Nelsons Gedanken damit wieder auf das Wesentliche. "Joe ist Hausmeister, ihm fehlt ein Bein, ein Auge, die Zunge, sein Gesicht ist völlig entstellt... würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er sich selbst kastriert hätte. Aber was ist unbeschadet?" "Seine Hände“, erwiderte er sogleich. "Korrekt, aber warum?" Nelson überlegte. "Er braucht sie, zur Ausübung seines Jobs." "Wieder korrekt. Wofür braucht er den Job?" "Um Geld zu verdienen", bevor Hank die nächste Frage stellen konnte, beantwortete Nelson sie schon selbst. "Und das Geld braucht er, um zu leben!" "Sehr gut und jetzt zur Hauptpreisfrage: Was ist Joe am wichtigsten in seinem Leben, dass er dafür bereit ist, alles andere zu opfern?" Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen (wenn er doch nur noch welche hätte). Voller Euphorie, wie ein kleines Kind, dass eine schwierige Aufgabe gelöst hatte, posaunte Nelson die Lösung regelrecht hervor: "Überleben! Joe ist bereit, alles zu opfern, um zu überleben! Und das ist die Lektion, die er den Menschen erteilen will. Sie wollen so vieles, halten so vieles in ihrem Leben für wichtig und vergessen dabei, das Essenziele, dass das Leben bedingt: das Überleben. Sie sind blind für dass, was am Ende einzig und alleine zählt, ohne dass alles andere hinfällig wird." "Sehr gut Nel, du hast dir deinen Preis redlich verdient", sagte Hank, nun noch kälter als zuvor, was Nelson kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. "Was meinst du damit?" Er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas auf ihn gerichtet wurde. Nun da seine Augen nicht mehr da waren und er nicht sehen konnte, was vor ihm geschah, zeigten sich seine anderen Sinne übermäßig aktiv. Er meinte, die Luft regelrecht spüren zu können, wie sie vibrierte, weil Hanks Arm zitterte. "Es tut mir leid Kollege. Hier geht es um mein Überleben und das hast du mir soeben ermöglicht. Ich richte in diesem Moment eine Waffe auf dich und werde dich jeden Moment erschießen. Hätte ich das getan, bevor du die Lösung erraten hättest, wäre ich getötet worden. Hätte ich versucht, dich zu erschießen, oder hätte dich gar erschossen, während du auf mich losgehst, weil du etwas geahnt hättest und versucht, hättest mich vorher auszuschalten, wäre ich getötet worden. Hättest du die Lösung nicht innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitrahmens gefunden, wäre ich getötet worden. Wenn ich dir dies alles jetzt nicht noch gesagt hätte, bevor ich dich erschieße..." "... wärst du getötet worden", beendete Nelson den Satz. Er meinte, Hank nicken zu hören, wie seine Halswirbel sich ein wenig spannten, um die Bewegung auszuführen. "Dann tu, was du tun musst, oder gibt es noch etwas, das du beachten solltest?" "Ja, eine Sache gibt es noch. Nimm bitte die Hände nach hinten und greif, was auch immer dort auf dem Tisch hinter dir liegt." Nelson sah zwar keinen Sinn darin, aber ihm war das nun einerlei. Selbst wenn Hank ihn nicht erschießen sollte, würde Joe ihn vermutlich umbringen. Was für einen Unterschied machte es da nun noch? Er hatte das Rätsel gelöst und musste nun trotzdem sterben. Er würde nicht überleben. Würde nur sein Leben opfern, um das Überleben eines anderen zu sichern. Er griff nach hinten, tastete nach dem ominösen Gegenstand. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, begriff er langsam und eine tiefe Entspannung legte sich über ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste, dass dies noch nicht das Ende war. "Hast du den Gegenstand?" "Ja." "Gut. Nelson? Es tut mir leid." Hank drückte ab. ''Klick '' Nicht mehr. Nur ein leises, ''Klick. Kein donnernder Schuss, der den Raum erfüllte. Kein Blut und keine Gehirnmasse, die an die Wand klatschten. Nur Klick. '' "Was hat das zu... Nein." Nun dämmerte es auch Hank. " 'Das verräterische Klicken' ", zitierte er die Aufnahme, die von ihm selbst stammte. "Das hat es also zu bedeuten..." "Korrekt Hank", sagte Nelson und erhob sich. Dabei nahm er die Hände nach vorne und Hank sah nun das Messer in seinen Händen, welches bis eben noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Dasselbe Messer, das Nelson für immer sein Augenlicht genommen hatte. "Du bist nicht derjenige der heute überlebt Hank. Du hast rein gar nichts gelernt. Nicht ich, sondern du bist hier der Blinde." Er beugte sich mit dem Messer über seinen Kollegen und stach zu. '''Das Tonband - Teil 2 ' Während Nelson in Todesqualen schrie. Während Joe ihn auf das Kommende vorbereitete und ihm sein erstes Opfer ermöglichte. Während er bereits fertig war mir seiner Behandlung und unter Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und auf seine Betäubung wartete. Während all dieser Zeit war noch eine weitere Aufnahme auf dem Tonbandgerät abgespielt worden. Wieder und wieder und wieder. So lange, bis sie sich in Nelsons Verstand eingebrannt hatte. Und doch hatte er sie vergessen, bis zu jenem verräterischen Klicken. '' „Ich habe dich gefragt, was zum Teufel hier los ist Joe! Was soll das Alles, warum hast du mich gefesselt und warum hast du Nelson hier runtergeschleppt? Antworte mir verdammt noch mal!" ''Die Stimme verstummt für einen Moment, als ein lauter Schlag zu hören ist, gefolgt von dem Scheppern, eines zu Boden gehenden Stuhls. ''"Ahhhh! Verdammt, das wirst du mir büßen, du beschissener Freak! Nein, warte! Ist ja gut... ich habe ja verstanden. Brauchst ja nicht gleich gewalttätig zu werden..." ''Geräusche von einem Stuhl der wieder aufgerichtet wird, sind zu hören, begleitet von einem leisten Flüstern. ''"Mein Gott, wie stark sind Sie eigentlich Joe, dass sie den Stuhl mitsamt mir darauf so mühelos anheben." ''Nun sind Geräusche eines heranrollenden, fahrbaren Tischchens zu hören. ''"Was ist das? Ein Zettel, ok. Was soll ich damit? Was?... Ich soll ihn lesen? Ok... Au! Was denn?! Ich lese doch! Ach, ich soll ihn ''vor''lesen, dann sag das doch verdammter... nein warte! Ich lese ihn ja schon vor, Herrgottnochmal. Also: 'Auch, wenn deine Augen blind sein mögen, deine Ohren sind es nicht. Wenn das verräterische Klicken erklingt, nimm den Gegenstand, den ich dir gab und verrichte dein Werk, für das Einzige, was im Leben zählt.' Oh man... Joe, du bist echt noch verrückter, als ich gedacht habe. Hey warte Mal! Was hast du mit dieser Säge vor?!" '' Hier endet die Aufnahme abrupt. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen